


Drunken Rambles

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Aaron gets drunk and surprises Andy with a confession over Robert





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenwithsugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/gifts).



> For this to make sense just imagine that wherever Andy was on the world he saw on the news what happened during the upcoming soap week and decided to briefly return.

Andy knew he was taking a risk by coming back but that hadn’t stopped him. He was clever about it though. He knew that Chrissie and Lawrence were too far wrapped up in their grief of losing Lachlan to give him any thought. Even by the village standards this week had been horrendous.  
He let himself into keeper’s cottage with the spare key he still had. The house was dark and quiet. He knew even despite the lateness of the hour that Victoria would be at the hospital with Robert. He still couldn’t believe it. His brother seemed to be unstoppable even failing off a cliff didn’t kill him off. For once Andy smiles at his brothers seemingly inhuman resilience. 

He sits down at the table in the kitchen, mindful that no-one will expect any one to be at the cottage so a light on would arouse suspicion.  
The sound of the door opening made him jump up. The sound of something falling to the floor followed by the sound of a man swearing confused him. It didn’t sound like Adam. He walked slowly to the door his heart beating just a little faster. 

“Aaron!”

“Hey Andy! Wait aren’t you” he frowns. “You aren’t supposed to be here” He wobbles a little. Andy realises that Aaron has been drinking. 

“Aaron why don’t we come and sit down, we can have a chat.” 

Aaron slowly makes his way to the sofa. He collapses onto it and just stares into space. Andy sits in the chair opposite the sofa and awkwardly waits. They sit quietly for a while to the point where Andy worries if Aaron could have possibly fallen asleep. 

“I can’t lose him” Aaron whispers so quietly Andy almost didn’t catch it. 

Andy shifts awkwardly wishing that Vic was here she would have known how to talk to Aaron. 

“I haven’t even told him I loved him.” His voice breaks. “The only time I told him was when I tried to stop him marrying Chrissie.”

Andy turns his head to Aaron, he couldn’t help but wonder if somehow Katie was involved. He was about to ask but Aaron wasn’t finished. 

“God, I love him so much. Even when he is a smug bastard.” Andy laughs. “Did you know he kicks in his sleep? Yeah and he gives a running commentary during all the marvel stuff he forces me to watch with him. He is so enthusiastic about them. It’s nice to see.” 

Andy is at a loss of what to say. Aaron was describing a side of his brother he had never seen. 

“Your brothers a good cook did you know? He is good at so many things you know.”  
Andy registers the change in tone from Aaron and loudly clears his throat. Aaron turns to face Andy properly for the first time.

“No need to worry I’m not going to overshare. Although two out of three Sugden’s ain’t bad. If you are anything like your brother I’m very sorry I didn’t get the full set.”  
Aaron seems to realise what he just said and starts to laugh. “I have been spending to much time with him haven’t I?” 

Andy was speechless. Aaron’s slight lift in spirits seemed to evaporate as quickly as it appeared as his shoulders slumped once again.  
“Robert’s going to be ok you know; he is far too stubborn to die. He won’t be able to handle me living longer than him.” His tone is kept light but reassuring all the same. 

Silence engulfs the pair again and a short while later Andy realises Aaron has fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out angsty. I tried to make it cheerful but this idea wouldn't leave me. Hope you like it!
> 
> p.s. Aaron never struck me as a happy drunk (unlike Robert) nor as forthcoming with his feelings.


End file.
